Jacob and Bella together forever:The heart 2nd fanfiction
by KittycatluvsGodandJesus
Summary: Bella had just gave birth to a wonderful baby! Jacob, and Bella love spending there lives together with the baby! New vampires had invaded the Cullens territory about the same time when Jessica both get a boyfriend (I made up the character for the new) that are related and are new things get weird. They both seem a little too familiar. They seem a little too different to be humans.
1. Chapter 1:Shopping decision

One month later

"I gotcha! Oh! I gotcha!"I said as I tickled little Renesmee belly. "I'm home,"Jake said as he walked in the front door. "Hey babe. How was your day?"I asked still focusing on tickling little Renesmee. "Good."Jake said. He came up and kissed me real quick then he kissed Renesmee on the forehead. "I'm so happy I'm that I'm a Dad."Jacob smiled. "I'm so glad I'm a Mom."I smiled too. He picked Renesmee up and sat in her spot while cradling her in his arms. "So Jake, How many kids do you want?"I asked. A grin crossed his face. "Maybe one more. So Nessie won't get lonely." I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that is the reason?"I giggled. "No. Not really. I only want one kid."He smiled. "Yeah. I knew you'd say that."I said, then I kissed his cheek. "I have to go shopping, so I will be back soon. I love you."I said. "I love you Renesmee!"I said. I gave them both a quick kiss then grabbed my purse and the truck keys and left.

I drove to a little store down in Forks. I parked the truck in the parking lot and got out. But the minute I stepped out of my truck I heard someone shout my name. "Bella!"It was my friend Jessica. She was running towards me. "I haven't seen if you since your wedding!"She screamed. She wrapped me in a big bear hug. I hugged her back. "We've been texting!"I giggled. "I know but its not the same!"She shrieked. I giggled. She pulled away. "Hows your little Renesmee?"She asked me. I nodded. "Good." "Oh guess what guess what! I got a boyfriend! Hes the new guy here in Forks!"Shes screeched. "Awesome!"I smiled. "Here he comes!"She screamed. She pointed to some guy wearing sun glasses. "Hello love"He said to Jessica. "Mack this is Bella! Shes one of my Best friends! Bella this is Mack my boyfriend."Jessica explained. I waved to wind blew, and my hair blew and so Jessica's. Mack sniffed in deeply. And smile crossed his face. What was going on inside his head?"Hello Bella"He said. "Hi."I waved. "Well we got to go. Oh yeah, and Angelas pregnant,"Jessica jabbered. "Oh my gosh! Really?"I asked. "Yeah! 6 weeks!"She nodded. "Whoa." "Yeah I know. She should be texting you the baby shower details soon."She explained. I nodded. "I don't mean to interrupt but darling,The food market closes at five pm, and it is four-forty, and its still all the way across town. May we get going?"Mack asked. Strangely he reminded me of Edward. His skin was paler than it should be. It was just like Edwards. "Yeah baby, Lets go."She said to him then she looked at me and waved "Bye Bella! I love you! I will text you later okay?" I nodded. "Bye, I love you too."

I walked into the back of the store. The store was called Girls. It was ran by a Lady named Carolyn.I never really knew, But I seen her around a lot! It was her store, and there were other employees. Inside the store had all and only girl stuff. Like hair stuff, or makeup, or shoes, or clothes. But there was a room in back that you could walk into and there was very sexy clothes! And under clothes! Thats where I was heading. I wanted to wear it for Jake.

"Hello Darling, Can I help you find anything?"Carolyn asked. I didn't really want help with what I wanted to get. So I shook my head no, "No thank you. Thanks." She nodded. I pushed through aisles till I reached the back of the store where I found an entrance to another big part of the store. I remembered how when I first moved here and I came in the store, I went into the Teens section thats just like where I was going into just it had Teen stuff, and it was on the other side of the store.

As I walked into the room I noticed an African American lady unfolding clothes and hanging them on a rack. She smiled at me. I smiled back to be nice. I didn't know her. I went passed her over too a section in back, where the under clothes are. There was a shelf with a small sign on the top of it labeled thongs. Under the word it said the price which was two-dollars and fifty-cents. I took a plastic grocery bag off the rack to my right, and grabbed four of them. One red one, one blue one, one lime green one, and one pink one, and put them in my bag. Then I kept walking down the aisle till I got to another shelf. The label said Lace thongs Two-dollars and fifty-cents. I grabbed at least six of them! Three of them were dark red, like rose red velvet. And the other three were dark blue. I went over to another section to find a really cute matching Lace Bra, and lace underwear. I grabbed them and shoved them in my bag. They were rose velvet red. I started walking passed the dressing room but then I stopped when another girl started walking out of there. "Sorry"I apologized. I decided I was just going to go pay and then leave.

As I walked out of the store I heard someone scream my name. Just this time it wasn't Jessica. This time it was the voice of a friend I haven't even texted. It was Alice.


	2. Chapter 2:The vision

She ran up to me and hugged me. Tears ran down my cheeks. I was so excited she was here! I couldn't believe it! I thought I'd never see her again."I knew I would find you here!"She smiled. "How? I don't come here that often."I asked as Alice released me. "I seen it."She said quietly. I smiled big. "What are you doing here?"I asked. "Well, I am allowed to shop aren't I Bella?" She giggled. "Well yeah, But I didn't expect you-here"I put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "I was just kidding! I am not here to shop. I am here to tell you something extremely important! I have to tell you about my vision."She explained while spinning around happily. I nodded. All of a sudden she stopped spinning and looked at me with a serious face. She began to speak seriously, and not happily, like she usually always is, "Bella, I have to warn you, Vampire have invaded our territory. I seen them walking through the woods. A family of them!" "Whoa! Noway. Did you recognize any of them Alice?" She shook her head no. "I didn't recognize any of them. That is what scares me. Carlisle is having Jasper, and Edward, and Emmett go investigate, and find more information about them,"She said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"I asked. "I don't think so. Are you still with that Dog-I mean Jacob? Sorry I got to get use to saying that,"She asked correcting herself. I nodded, "Yup. Hes my baby's Father, I couldn't just leave him. Hes the love of my life,I don't think I can live without him Alice. I honestly don't." She wiped the tears from my eyes with a incredible soft tissue she pulled from out of her pocket. "I'm happy for you! I want to see your Baby girl in person some time! I've only seen her in my vision. Shes so beautiful Bella, She has your eyes, and your nose! She has Jacobs lips though. But shes just so beautiful!"Alice smiled at me. "Aw thanks! You need to text me sometime. You need my number?"I asked. She shook her head no. "Bella, I still have it. I promised myself I'd never delete it. I never wanted to leave you Bella. I was so deeply devastated that I had to leave you!But I had too."She explained. "Its okay, Its okay. But you need to start texting me again"I ordered playfully. She giggled and gave me a quick hug. "Okay Bella. I promise I will. I will keep you updated on the Vampires"She whispered. I nodded, "Can I tell Jake about it?"I asked. "Yes. That would be good. Now I have to go. I will text you. Bye Bella"She said then took off.

When I got home, I parked the truck, and ran inside. When I got inside I saw Jake on the couch watching the game while holding little sleeping Renesmee. "Hey baby"Jake smiled. I came over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Hey. Babe, I got to tell you something." I said worried. "Yeah, What is it?"He asked. I came over and sat down on the couch next to him. I sat the plastic bag onto the coffee table. "I seen Alice, and she had a really important vision."I started. "There are vampires. More than the Cullens. They had invaded the Cullens territory. She had seen a vision of them walking through the woods." Jake stared at me. "I've got to alert my pack. Is anyone watching this?"He asked me. I nodded. "Yes. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are. Alice told me she'd keep me updated." Jake stood up. He handed me Nessie. "Here, I will be back. I need to go warn the pack." "Okay. Be careful."I explained. He kissed me and then kissed Nessie, then left. I brought Nessie into her nursery and laid her down in the bassinet, and then turned on the lamp in the corner of her room. I walked out of the room but I left the door of a sudden my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Alice. It said

Hi Bella, Am I able to come over? I had another vision.

I texted back yes right away. And within a few minutes I got a message back that said

Okay I am on my way.

I was worried like crazy right now! I couldn't help but think the reason they had come had something to do within me! It had almost all the other times! I texted Jake

Alice is coming over. She had another vision

And then I got a text back saying

Okay alright. I'm on my way home. We've talked out some stuff.

I wondered what stuff does he mean? I was praying by stuff he didn't mean dangerous stuff that could get him killed! I did give birth to our werewolf child! Since I did that means I live forever now just like Jake and our Daughter!

(Fanfiction/Author:I made that up that they live forever because she gave birth to the werewolf baby)

Which means I couldn't bare to live for eternity without him! A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I went over and looked out the window to see who it was. It was Jake. Why didn't he just walk in? I unlocked the door and opened it up. "Why didn't you just walk in?"I asked. "I forgot my key."He replied. "Oh."I replied. Then I said "What stuff did you guys talk out?"He smiled at me. "So.. You caught that didn't you?" I nodded. "Yeah I did. How couldn't I. I'm your wife! And you sent it to me in a text!"I exclaimed. He chuckled. "We just talked out who's going to look where. Nothing dangerous. Don't worry Bells. Quill was right I shouldn't of sent you that. He said you'd get all worried like you are now."He explained. I playfully punched him in the arm. Then he shut the door and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me up in the air. We kissed passionately. Our tongues explored each others mouths. Just then we were interrupted by a knock at the Door. Jake put me down, and looked out the window. "Its Alice."He said opening the door. "Hi!"She smiled. I smiled back. I invited her in with hand gestures and she came in. Jake shut the door behind her. "So what was your...vision about?"Jacob stuttered. Alice starred at him with a weird expression. "What? You never seen a Wolf before?"Jake snapped. I could tell he was getting angry. I stepped in between them two. "Hey hey hey! Its okay Jake."I assured him putting my hand on his cheek. I gave him a quick kiss and then looked back at Alice. "Okay, I seen them. And its terrible. There is six of them! A family, they were in a house near by here. But the worst part is they were passing around a picture of Renesmee."


	3. Chapter 3:The little girl

I gasped. What did they want with our little Nessie? Jake hugged me. "Are you telling me, their after Nessie?"Jacob demanded. Alice nodded. "They were passing around a picture of her, and a tall man with short brown hair was pointing. He looked like the leader, or the Father"Alice explained. "Have they reached Forks yet?"I asked concerned. "Yes they have. Edward said two of them have found mates. They'll more than likely find a human mate to drink, they'll either kill them or change them. Its a very low chance they've found love already."She explained. "Oh my gosh! Jessica is dating a new guy!"I cried. "What did he look like?"Alice gasped. "His name was Mack. He was really white. Like Edward! He had on sunglasses and had light brown short hair. Almost dirty blonde but not completely."I explained. Alice face dropped cold. "What is it?"Jake asked. "Alice, What is it?"I repeated what Jacob just said, Just I said it a little more impatiently. "That's one of them."She finally said. Her words were cold. "I've got to warn Jessica! But how? I can't tell her about you guys."I stuttered. So many questions flew through my head. Alice put her hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "Its alright Bella, Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise."She said. I gave her a week smile. "But we've got to figure it out soon before he decides to make Jessica into his meal, or his minion!"Jake insisted. I covered my mouth. Oh my gosh Jacob was right! What if he did decide to kill Jessica. Then I'd never be able to forgive myself for knowing about it! But what if he turned her! Then I'd never be able to forgive myself either. "I'd never though I'd say this to a vampire, especially NOT a Cullen, but Alice, would you like to spend the night?"Jacob asked her. Alice smiled delightfully. "Of course I do!"She exclaimed. I motioned for her to quiet it down a little. "Baby is asleep"I whispered. "Oh sorry."She apologized. I just giggled. "Thanks. Now Bells has some more protection, and we have someone helping us out, and keeping Bella calm."Jake declared. I giggled some more at his remark. I don't know why but I found that what he said was really funny. Alice came up to me and hugged me. "Sleepover at Bella's! Yayy"She sang. "By the way I can be a really good babysitter too."She added. "I will keep that in mind"I answered.

That night Alice slept on the pull out couch even know she don't actually sleep. I knew she was still awake, I could hear her flip through channels once and a while. I couldn't get to sleep. I was too busy thinking about the family of Vampires that was after Jake, and my only Daughter. I couldn't stand the thought of it! I remember how that use to be me in that spot. I finally started feeling tired and I drifted off to sleep feeling the security and safety of Alice who never sleeps and will be up and ready if anything happens, and of Jake who was sleeping next to me who was strong, and muscular.

"What shall we do with her?"A lady with long blonde hair asked the others. She had on a blue tank top,and skinny jeans. Her, and two other men had a young girl pinned in a corner of a cave. The young girl looked only ten or eleven. "Please! Please-please don't hurt me!"The little girl ran down her face. One of the men hissed at the little girl. "Knock it off Chase! Your going to scare this poor little thing!"The blonde girl screamed at the guy who hissed at the girl. "Don't worry baby, This will make everything better. You will only feel a tiny pinch!"The girl smiled kindly. "Please! I'm scared! I want to go back to the orphanage! Please-I want to see my sister! Wheres my sister?"The little girl screamed. "Honey, Honey, Honey! Shes going to be changed next. Don't you want a Mommy? I will be your Mommy after this. Welcome to the Army. Welcome to my family."The lady said then she reached in and bit the little girl. She screamed at the top of her I woke up. Jacob had waken me up. Alice was at my side. It was all a dream! Just a dream! I felt so relieved! I let out a deep breath.

~Jacobs point of view~

All of a sudden I woke up to Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. She was asleep still. Tears ran down her face. Alice ran in the room. "Bella, Bella wake up!"Alice cried. I shook Bella gently. She didn't wake up. I shook her again "Bella, Baby wake up, Please wake up"I stuttered. Her eyes burst open and her arms started swinging. I grabbed them quickly but gently. "Bella! Bella! Bella, your alright, your alright!"Alice repeated. She put her hand on Bella's cheek. Bella suddenly realized where she was and what was going on around her. "The little girl!"I sput out. "What?"I asked calmly. "Wait Bella, what did you see? Sometime dreams mean something"Alice exclaimed. I could hear the baby start crying. Alice ran into the nursery with her super speed and ran back in with Nessie cradled in her arms. "The girl said welcome to the Army, welcome to my family. She bit the little or orphan girl."I explained. "Shes making a family. Shes adding onto it. Shes creating an Army."Jake said. Alice paused.

~Bella's point of view~

Alice was having a finally came back into reality within a few minutes. "What did you see?"I asked her. She shook her head no with fear. "There close. I've got to alert my family! I'm serious there closer than they've ever got before, and there is more of them. Many more..Jacob go alert your pack."She said. Next thing I knew Jacob threw on a pair of shorts and took off, and Alice had pulled out her cellphone. Just then she paused after she sent a text and a cold word escaped her throat "Newborns." "What what?"I asked. "If there making an army and a family, they're creating newborns. Biting helpless innocent human beings and creating them into Vampires like us. Just I'm pretty sure these Vampires do bad, and only bad. Except for one. I seen a blonde girl trying to stop them from killing people"She said but was interrupted by her phone going on. "Its 've found their scent. They've picked up a HUMAN scent too!"Alice cried. "Oh my gosh! Do you think its for their Army?"I asked but it was more like a scream. "I don't know let me ask him!"She pressed buttons quickly on her phone with her if it wasn't for their Army. WHAT IF THEIR GOING TO MAKE JESSICA A PART IN THEIR ARMY! My thoughts stopped once her phone went off. "He said they don't think its a part of their army. They found Jessica's head band. It said Jessica Stanley on the back of it. They think their having her as a snack."Alice said. She looked up at me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay. I promise. Now lets go knock the hell out of some vampires!"She assured me, then giggled. "Wait-what about Renesmee?"I asked scared. Alice removed her hand and gave me a comforting smile,"Take her to the wolf girl. She'll be safe with her and her child." "Don't you mean Emily?"I asked giving her a smile with my eyebrows lifted. "Whatever! Take her to Emily's"She sighed.

"Alice, are you sure she'll be safe there?"She shot me a thumbs up. "I'm positive! They'll never look there Bella. She'll be absolutely positively safe!"She insisted. "Okay. Because I'm coming with you. I'm fighting for my Daughter Like it or not"I demanded. "Of course you are Bella, I may not know what its like to be a mother, but I can feel that your love for Nessie is stronger than any love in the world!"Alice sang.

Alice finally came back into reality within a few minutes. "What did you see?"I asked her. She shook her head no with fear. "There close. I've got to alert my family! I'm serious there closer than they've ever got before, and there is more of them. Many more..Jacob go alert your pack."She said. Next thing I knew Jacob threw on a pair of shorts and took off, and Alice had pulled out her cellphone. Just then she paused after she sent a text and a cold word escaped her throat "Newborns." "What what?"I asked. "If there making an army and a family, they're creating newborns. Biting helpless innocent human beings and creating them into Vampires like us. Just I'm pretty sure these Vampires do bad, and only bad. Except for one. I seen a blonde girl trying to stop them from killing people"She said but was interrupted by her phone going on. "Its 've found their scent. They've picked up a HUMAN scent too!"Alice cried. "Oh my gosh! Do you think its for their Army?"I asked but it was more like a scream. "I don't know let me ask him!"She pressed buttons quickly on her phone with her if it wasn't for their Army. WHAT IF THEIR GOING TO MAKE JESSICA A PART IN THEIR ARMY! My thoughts stopped once her phone went off. "He said they don't think its a part of their army. They found Jessica's head band. It said Jessica Stanley on the back of it. They think their having her as a snack."Alice said. She looked up at me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "It will be okay. I promise. Now lets go knock the hell out of some vampires!"She assured me, then giggled. "Wait-what about Renesmee?"I asked scared. Alice removed her hand and gave me a comforting smile,"Take her to the wolf girl. She'll be safe with her and her child." "Don't you mean Emily?"I asked giving her a smile with my eyebrows lifted. "Whatever! Take her to Emily's"She sighed.

"Alice, are you sure she'll be safe there?"She shot me a thumbs up. "I'm positive! They'll never look there Bella. She'll be absolutely positively safe!"She insisted. "Okay. Because I'm coming with you. I'm fighting for my Daughter Like it or not"I demanded. "Of course you are Bella, I may not know what its like to be a mother, but I can feel that your love for Nessie is stronger than any love in the world!"Alice sang.

After we dropped Renesmee off at Emily's, we went into the woods on search for this mysterious mythical beings. "WERE CLOSE! I can hear their thoughts!"Edward yelled. "Well what are they thinking then?"Jake demanded. He walked next to me holding my hand. "I can only here one of their thoughts. I have a feeling its just wondering around by its self."Edward said. "Or its pulling a trick on us! Maybe they want us to think that!"Jake exclaimed. "Who's the Vampire here huh?"Edward snapped. "Edward-Jacobs right. What if it is a trap. What if they want us to think that."Carlisle said. Esme nodded with agreement. "Stop picking fights with Jacob, and just try to concentrate on finding this sick vampires."she ordered. "Jacob stop fighting with Edward"Sam demanded. Jake rolled his eyes, so I quickly kissed Jake's cheek reassuring him that were doing this for our Daughters safety. "WOOT WOOT! Show us the love!"Emmett shouted. He was so funny, and childish at times. I was still good friends with the Cullens even though Edward and I were no longer an item.

I giggled at Emmett's remark. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs with a smile. Rosalie was still so very beautiful. She smiled at me and gave me a silent wave. I smiled and waved seemed so happy we Emmett. They were holding hands. Once in a while he'd whisper something in her ear and you could hear her giggle. I couldn't wait till Jacob and me to have some alone time like they are again. I visualized Jacob and I when we were four years old making mud pies down at La push beach, and then I visualized Jacob sitting in a rocking chair with me on his lap holding little Renesmee. So happy.

My thoughts were interrupted to the sound of a tree branch braking. It fell and landed on Leah. She screamed with pain. We all ran over to her, and Jake, and Sam pulled the branch off her. Carlisle ran over to her. "I will have to bring her back to my office if that is alright?"He asked Sam. Sam nodded yes. "OVER THERE!"Alice shrieked pointing to her right where a figure of a little girl stood. She was wrapped in someones arms like she was being held hostage or something. They came closer and then I could see the person behind her had his hand over her mouth and had her wrapped in his arms. The girl was eleven or twelve. "Why hello,"the man said behind the girl. He had long brown hair and was African American. He had on a black coat and a pair of black Jeans. The little girl was white like a normal person, not vampire white. She had long curly orange hair. She wore a pair of tight blue skinny Jeans, and a pink shirt. She was crying a lot! Her eyes were all watery, and her cheeks were extremely red from crying."Hello, We come in peace"Carlisle said putting his hands up, but I knew we had a plan in case they tried to strike us, I just wasn't aware of the plan. Jake went back over to me and grabbed my hand tightly like he wasn't letting go no matter what. "I see. I'm uh sorry about your little friend there. I accidentally steps on a loose branch."He lied. That branch couldn't of been loose. It was so big and strong and it more than likely would of fallen a while ago. "What are you doing with the little girl?"Esme asked suddenly. "Oh her, I am her Father."He said. I looked at Edward who's face turned angry. "Your a liar."Edward said. "What are you talking about son?"The man said. His eyes locked on Edwards. "Let the girl go."Edward ordered. "Like I said. I am her Father!" The man tighten his grip. The little girl started crying more. She tried screaming something but we couldn't understand her with his hand over her mouth. I knew she wasn't his Daughter. "No your not. You stole her. She's just a little girl, She took a short cut through the woods when she was just walking home from school when you caught her. You need to let her go."Edward explained. The mans face expression changed. It seemed very angry now. He let go of the little girl and started running at Edward. Alice, and Jasper ran in front of him and Emmett grabbed one of his arms yanking him back. Esme and I ran over to the little girl checking her over. I wrapped the little girl in my arms. "Get her to safety"Esme whispered as quietly as she could. "What about Jake?"I whispered back. "He will be fine."She insisted. "Just go, She needs to be checked over. Take her to the hospital, and ask for Nurse Cara. She'll check her over till Carlisle gets there. She knows about us too so don't worry."She whispered to me. "I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?"I whispered in the little girls ear. I mouthed I love you silently to Jacob and he did it back and then I picked the little girl up and carried her off.


	4. Chapter 4:Memories

Disclaimer:Real Author of Twilight:Stephanie Meyers

Once I thought we were far enough away from them to speak I looked down at the girl who was in my arms. I noticed she was still crying, and she was shaking with fear. She noticed my stare and she stared back at me. "Are you okay?"I asked her. She didn't answer she just stared back at me. What do I say to a girl who was just kidnapped by a Vampire? In a way I knew how she felt. I've had killer vampires after me before. Like with James, and Victoria, Not so much Laurent other than once when Victoria tried to avenge her true mate, James. "Honey, You don't have to be scared of me. I'm here to help you. Sweetie, you have no reason to be scared, I promise. I'm going to get you to the hospital, but I need your name so we can get your parents to come. I don't know your name so I can't tell them who you are. You have to tell me sweetie, please"I explained. She opened her mouth and I could feel her shiver. She took a deep breath, and then answered me, "My names Kylie. Kylie Peters." I smiled at her. She gave me a week smile back. "Okay, Hi Kylie. My names Bella. Bella Black." "Were at least three miles away from them so I'm going to stop right here and take a breath. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"I asked her as I stopped running. I put her down for a minute, as I took a breath. Then I picked her back up. I guess its from me giving birth to a werewolf is where I get my strength from. I can also stop myself from aging. (Writer:Again disclaimer I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does but I made that up. The part that says "...giving birth to a werewolf is where I get my strength from. I can also stop myself from aging." As far as I know that is not true. Only the actual wolfs can stop themselves from aging I believe. If I am wrong I am sorry :( :( :( But I don't think I'm wrong.) But one thing I cant do is phase into a wolf like Jacob and his pack does. I wonder if our Daughter will be able to or not when she grows up?

"I-I-I was walking home from school, and my friend told me this was a short cut s-she takes every day, and I-I know she does because I see her take it ev-every day, and she always beats me home, and she lives next doors. So I went with her, and then that man stopped us in the entrance maybe a mile into the woods, there were two of them, one took off. But the man grabbed me, and when A-Alexis tried fighting back to save me, the other guy tried to bite her, but then she screamed and kicked him in the mouth. He didn't get a chance to bite her though. But then when sh-she kicked him, he grabbed her foot and threw her, towards the entrance. D-down this way."Kylie stuttered still sounding a little scared. I looked at her in shock. "Oh-oh my gosh. Did you see where she landed?"I questioned. I began to start up again but this time I wasn't walking, and I wasn't running. I was jogging in search for a little girl who was thrown by something I'm pretty sure they never believed existed. "Y-yes. It was farther. Closer to the entrance of the woods. Bella?"She replied. "Yes, what is it sweetie?"I asked her. "I-I'm scared. Th-they told me they were..."Her words trailed off. "What did they tell you Kylie?" She took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound stupid, b-but they told me they were V-v-v-vampires."She answered, and then she shivered with fear. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. "Is that true?"She asked me. "I-I-I don't know how to answer that baby girl."I lied. I really did know that they were Vampires. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe this word was real. I didn't want to believe someone was so cruel that they would suck the living life out of a little girl, or make a little girl a monster. No offense on all the Vampire, I'm just saying why would they turn a little girl into one of them. "Are your parents home?"I asked her. She shook her head no. "There out of town. My cousin Angela is watching me until they get back. Their out of town on work. My Moms usually always gone on work. Shes a tour guide. I go with her sometime, But I hate it. Hearing the same old thing over and other again, yeah we get to travel around the world but I don't understand the fun in it other than that. The same with my Dad. Recently hes been out of town more often because hes a photographer. He takes pictures of pretty cool things, and then sometimes he has to write an article about them."She explained. She seemed a lot less shy, and scared now. "Wait a minute! Did you say Angela?"I asked. Is she talking about my Angela? "Yeah. Angela Weber, do you know her?"She asked me. "Yes I know her! Shes like one of my best friends!"I exclaimed giggling. "Your her cousin Kylie! Oh my gosh!" I couldn't believe this. I hadn't seen Angela in so long. I've only texted her. This morning she texted me details on her Baby shower. Kylie giggled. I wanted to keep her concentrated and distract her from the scary situation were in so I asked her where was your mother and Father at right now on work. "Shes in New York, at the Statue of Liberty, and my fathers is in Hawaii. He's writing a report and article on it, and taking photos."She reported. "Oh. Weren't you allowed to go?"I asked her again trying to keep her mind off of everything. "No. His boss said this time it was important and I couldn't be there because of it being worth everything hes worked for. I didn't really want to go anyways. I get sea sick." "Oh."I said. Suddenly she pulled her hair back behind her ear and then it revealed a scar. I don't think she meant too. But I remembered everything then. I knew her when I first moved her. I remember being at Angela's party when a picture fell off the wall and hit Kylie in the head. I remember shaking her hand, and going swimming with her, and her trying to get me to let her paint my nails. I let out a small giggle. I remembered her. I don't know if she remembered me though. I didn't want to ask. "Bella, what are you thinking about?"She asked me. I snapped back into reality and said "Nothing." "You were thinking about something. You giggled."She said. "I know I did. Okay, Do you remember me?"I asked her really quickly. She closed her eyes as if she was thinking. She had always been a little bit behind. But she was adorable. She was eleven years old I think. "Yes! I do. You wiped the blood off my face with your Sweater. We called each other sisters."She smiled. I giggled, "Your right. So does Angela spend the night there every night?"I asked her. She shook her head no. "No because some nights she works all night long." "Is that often?"I asked concerned. "Yeah. Recently shes worked nights because her boss don't want her getting sick at work because of morning sickness."She said."You know, If its alright with your parents, and Angela your welcome to spend the night any night with us as long as were not busy."I told her. A smile crossed her face. "Really! Can I tonight?"She asked. I nodded "Yes as long as its alright with Jacob and your family." "Ya-"She started to cheer with joy but was interrupted by a moan coming from behind bushes. I ran over to behind the bush to find a girl Kylie's age. "ALEXIS!"Kylie had short black hair, and had on a pair of Pink shorts, and A pink short sleeve shirt, and a pair of pink and purple flats. Her arm was bleeding a little, which wasn't safe because of Vampires roaming freely in these woods. Her eyes were closed. Her leg had a scrape on it, that was drizzling blood down her leg. I reached my hand over to her neck and put my ear up to her heart. I was feeling for a pulse and listening to see if I could hear a heartbeat. "Shes alive"I muttered. She had a heartbeat and pulse. It was normal. I put Kylie down and then I put my hand on her cheek. "Sweetie, can you hear me?"I asked her. Her eyes she backed up. "P-p-p-please! Don't don't hurt me!"She pleaded. Tears started running down her cheeks. She was in total shock from fear. She was absolutely petrified! I don't even have words for what she was. "I promise sweetheart. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. See, I have your friend Kylie. Were going to take you to the hospital to get you checked out."I explained. She was shivering. She looked at Kylie who nodded saying it was alright. "You can trust her. I know her"Kylie declared. I reached my hand out and helped her up. I seen the entrance of the woods, and we all ran out of it. I had to carry Alexis because she couldn't walk.

When we finally reached the hospital Nurse Cara came had us follow her into the room while she checked both the girls out. Within a few minutes there was a knock at the door. "Nurse Cara its me ."Carlisle called from the other side of the door. They were finally here! What had happened? What did I miss?

(Hi guys! I'm sorry if you think there is to much details in this one, or if its to long. Sorry about that :( :( :( I kind of got a little distracted while writing this chapter so hopefully you think the next one is better! Thanks for reading! Keep reading, I'm going to write chapter four next, So stay reading!)


	5. Chapter 5:Romance movie

"Yes come in"Cara said. Carlisle came in with Leah on a stretcher. He pushed her to the far end of the room. "What happened to her?"Cara asked. Carlisle stared into Cara's eyes, and she nodded taking the hint of what he meant and why he wasn't saying it out loud (because of the children. "She doesn't have any broken bones for sure. I am not positive if she has fractured anything or sprained anything yet. We haven't done an X-ray yet. How are these two girls?"He asked. "That's Alexis, and that is Kylie."Cara said. I was craving to know about Jacob and the family even know the Cullens weren't really family anymore they still considered me it. But I had to be patient. "Any severe injuries that need to be attended quickly?"He asked as he put an Iv into Leah's arm. "No. Nothings worse than a deep cut that needs stitched.I cleaned it out for you,and stitched it up already.I cleaned out all of her cuts that she got from today." "Okay. Thank you Cara. Do you mind putting the Morphine in her Iv for me, while I have talk with Bella in my office? Its truly important."Carlisle asked. "Yes. Of course. Then we must let the Morphine spread."She said.

When we got into Carlisles office, He sat behind his desk and I sat in one of the chairs on the other side. "How are they?"I asked the minute he looked at me. "They are all just fine. Some are injured a little bit but nothing serous."He replied. "Who got injured Carlisle?"I asked. "Leah as you already know. That is battled there army today. Well their temporary army. I am pretty sure they are going to keep building up and up and up adding more Vampires. New Vampires. I noticed that most of them but the first six that started the army were Newborns. They are creating more Vampires, and adding onto there group. They're adding onto there army. You don't have to worry about Jessica. I heard him breakup with her outside of his house. So the only thing you have to worry about is tears Bella."He explained. "So everyone is okay?" "Yes. Were all fine. But we are expecting them to strike again or come back. So be prepared. I don't believe we'll have to worry about them for awhile though. Maybe for a couple months because we led them the opposite they should be tracking the baby towards the other side of Washington. But out of Forks for sure. They'll probably be tracking it that way until they realized they were tricked, and once they do realize that Alice will see them I need you,and Jacob to answer your phones only if the you know the number! If you don't recognize the number do not answer it. It could be them trying to track you down. If its one of us we'll leave a voice mail. Okay? Please try to answer the phone when we call because its going to be important more than likely."He explained. "Yes. We can do that. Wheres Jacob?"I asked. "Hes waiting for you outside."He answered. "Oh. Is it alright if I bring Kylie home to her cousin who's watching her? Shes my friend"I stood up pushing my chair in. "Yes you may."He said as he opened the door.

Kylie and I walked out to the truck. I sat in the middle and she sat at the end, Jake drove. "Jacob, this is Kylie Angela's cousin and my friend. Kylie, this is Jake my husband, and my best friend."I introduced them to each other. They both said hey to each other then he started up the truck and we took off. When we got to Kylies house she ran inside. Angela and Kylie came walking out. You could see Angela's small baby bump just beginning to form. "Hey girl!"I giggle. "Hey!"She hugged me through the window. "So you two met again?"She giggled looking at me then Kylie. "Yeah."I said. "So you and Jake still together?How is it dating him?"She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah,were still dating. Its perfect."I smiled. "Can I spend the night at Bella's since your working tonight?"Kylie asked Angela. "I actually got the night off tonight baby girl. The place is closed tonight because of it being Monday. Were closed on Mondays,and Tuesdays remember?"She reminded Kylie. "Oh yeah."She answered. "Maybe another night."Angela said. I nodded.

When Jacob and I got home we were so excited we got the night to ourselves. Emily had called asking if she could keep Renesmee for the week because Gabby and her were getting along so well,and just in case something goes wrong and the other Vampires come is Emily and Sam's Daughter. We did miss her though but it was for the best. Jake and I would come visit it her tomorrow.

"So baby, How was your day?"I giggled as he spun he around by my finger. "Awesome! I got to kill some Vampires!"He exclaimed childishly. I laughed as he pulled me close to him. He began kissing me. I kissed him back. He slid his hand down over my ass, as he kissed me. Our hands were busy, His exploring down my back, and mine around the back of his neck and his hair. We kept kissing until I couldn't breath and needed air so I gently pulled away. I took a deep breath. "So beautiful, Wanna watch a movie in the bedroom?"He asked me. "Sure. What do you want to watch?"I asked him. "Hmm...How about something to do with romance?"He asked me. "We can kiss in it."He added with a chuckle. My heart dropped. "I don't know Jacob.I don't know if I'm ready. I don't want to keep you up like I did with Charlie from me screaming." We walked into our bedroom. He put his arm around me. "Babe, Remember for better,for worse"He reminded me. He kissed me on my forehead. I smiled, "But Jake, I don't want you to think I still have feelings for him. Because I don't. I just don't want the pain to come back. I haven't seen a romance movie since him, and I don't want it to ruin us."I explained tears building up. I blinked and they ran down my cheeks. "Bells, I know your over him. A dreams just a dream babe. I can feel that you love me more than him."He smiled. I just stared at him. I guess he could tell that I wasn't buying it because he kissed my forehead and said "Sweetie, Listen to me hear me out! I love you more than anything in the world. I mean more than anything. I don't think I would be able to live without you. If you have those dreams it don't matter to me. I'm not worried about him interfering anymore. Your my wife Bells! Your my child's mother! I don't care about a stupid dream." I finally gave in and smiled. "Here I will pick the movie. Go get in bed."He said. I went into the bathroom first, I stripped into nothing but my tank top with spaghetti straps that I had under my shirt I wore today, and my pair of pink panties. I realized I had forgotten my pajama shorts in the other room so I went out of the bathroom and walked past Jake as I went over to my dresser drawer. "Ah! Bella's killing me with her power to be sexy!"Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. I couldn't help myself from giggling. I felt my cheeks get warm. I knew I was blushing. I pulled my shorts out of my drawer and slipped them on. Then I crawled up in bed. Pretty soon Jacob crawled up next to me. I cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his warm muscular arms around me pulling me into a bear hug. Within minutes I was asleep

Edward stood in front of me in my room. "Bella, I don't want you to come"He said. Huh? "You don't want me?"I asked confused but I knew what he meant. Sadness struck me. "Bella, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I don't want you. No"He said. "You...don't...want...me"I said slowly taking in the words. "No Bella. I don't. Bella,"He started. Sadness struck me. My Heart nearly melted and exploded into tiny pieces. "P-p-please...Don't"I stuttered, I felt like I was going to pass out. "Goodbye Bella"He said, then he was gone. I gasped. I kept seeing his face everywhere. "No Bella. I don't." The words kept repeating. Everywhere I turned I seen Edwards face. "Goodbye Bella"He said. Suddenly I felt a sudden sharp pain go through me and I fell to the ground weeping.


	6. Chapter 6:attacked

I was awoken from Jacob shaking me. There were tears running down my face,and I was drenched in sweat! My throat hurt as if I was screaming. "Bella-Bells baby!"He cried wrapping his arms around me. I was happy he woke me I was having a terrible dream. A dream like I use to have. He kissed the top of my head. "Baby, baby are you alright?"He questioned looking into my eyes. "Yeah. I-I'm fine. How did you know I was having a bad dream?"I asked him a little nervous for his reply. He let out a chuckle. "You were screaming like you were being murder, and you were crying and sweating like crazy! If someone can't tell that you were having a nightmare bells, then I don't think they know what a nightmare is." He leaned in and kissed my lips. I pulled back. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry about waking you." I apologized. "Babe, Like I said, don't worry about it. Its just a dream. Its not a problem. I promise"He assured me. I leaned in and kissed him. He began slowly licking my bottom lip begging me to let him enter my mouth. I playfully pulled away teasing him. He leaned over to me and started kissing me again. This time I was the one begging. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "Damn Bells, Why do you have to be so irresistible."He leaned back into kiss me and this one no one begged or teased we just explored each others mouths.

The next morning I woke up in a bed by myself. I sat up and got out of bed. I went into the Kitchen to see my Jacob making eggs. "Morning Baby"I yawned. He looked back at me. "Morning Bells"He chuckled. "I'm glad your feeding yourself instead of waiting till I get up."I smiled. "What? Bella these are for you. I ate a while ago."He said. "Awe thanks! And I'm still happy that you made your own food."I smiled then leaned in and kissed him.

"Babe I'm going on a walk in the woods"I said. I wanted to get a breath of fresh air and to clear my mind. "I'm coming with you!"He insisted. He ran up to me and picked me up then carried me out the door.

Once we reached the middle of the woods he put me back down. I kissed her. Our lips met and met and met again. "How wonderful"I heard a guys voice say from behind us. We paused then pulled away from each other. I turned around to see a Adult girl and a Man. The girl didn't look older than twenty-one. The Man looked around the same age. "Who are you?"I asked. The Man smiled. "I am Devin, and this is my girlfriend Julia." "Now who are you?" Julia asked. Julia had long black hair down to her hips. She had on a leather jacket on over a light brown tank top. She had on black skinny Jeans and boots. I didn't know what to say but before I could say anything I was flying through the air into a pile of leaves. Jake had thrown me away from the scene as quickly as he could because Julia began running for me.

Everything started to get blurry. I felt tears running down my cheeks from pain. My breathing got heavy.I could hear Julia say something about "His little friend" but I couldn't do anything about it. Within minutes everything went dark.. I couldn't hear anything... see anything...Or do anything...

~Jacobs point of view~

Julia began running towards Bella. I knew this was going to hurt her but I had to do something. I threw myself against Bella knocking her a little bit off the ground about twelve-feet away. I heard her scream. I felt tears building up in my eyes. It had to of hurt her. I glanced over at Bella. Tears ran down her suddenly her eyes began to close slowly. "Bella!"I screamed. Devin ran at me but I kicked him off,and he flew probably all the way to the other side of the woods. Then I grabbed Julia's arm and threw her far too just like I did to her mate. Nobody gets to hurt my mate without getting hurt too! I love Bella. I ran over to Bella as fast as I could. When I reached her I felt for a pulse. I got a perfect one. I kissed her head. "Come on Baby! Wake up"I cried. Tears began running down my face. I didn't care anymore. "B-B-Bella! Please Bells wake up."I pouted shaking her arm. Her eyes opened a tiny bit. "J-Jake"She stuttered slowly. "Yeah Bells! Tell me what is it?"I asked her. I was crying just like a little newborn baby. I noticed her arm was drizzling with was running down her hand. I took off my shirt and held it on her arm. "I-I-I love you Jake"She slowly muttered. I put my hand on her cheek. "No! No you can't die! This is my fault Bella! I'm so so sorry!"I whimpered. Bells shook her head no. Her hand pointed down to her ankle. I looked down to see blood filled her sock. A pocket knife was jabbed into her foot. "Some-some-someone threw it at me right before Ju-Julia ran at me"She sighed. "Bells, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt"I sput out. Then I pulled the pocket knife out of her foot. She screamed but it sounded more like a croak. It sounded like she had lost her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm-I'm-I'm sorry!"I kept repeating.I took the shirt away from her arm and then put it around her foot. "I'm going to get you to Carlisle Bells"I said then picked her up and ran off.

~Bella's Point of View~

Jacob was holding my hand. I was in a hospital bed in the hospital. I was hooked up to an Iv. They were stitching up my leg. Carlisle had just finished stitching up my arm. "She lost a lot of blood but she will be okay. She will more than likely will be a little bubbly and dizzy today. Bring her back next week,and you have my number if anything goes wrong."Carlisle said. "Don't Jake!"I said. "See what I mean."Carlisle pointed out. "Yeah. What do we do about the baby?"Jake asked. "She should be better by the time you get the baby back. She should be fine by tomorrow morning or late might also have bad dreams of old memories, things might come back from the past in her mind."Carlisle said. "Okay."Jake smiled.

~Jacobs point of view~

When we got home Bella and I laid in bed watching a comedy was fooling around with my fingers. I think she was just loopy and confused because she was staring at my fingers then staring at hers. Shes so cute even when shes loopy!

The next morning I woke up to Bella still sleeping. I got up not wanting to bother her and walked into the kitchen. I was going to make her breakfast since she hasn't been feeling good. I went into our fridge and pulled out some eggs. She loves eggs.

"Hey babe" I heard someone yawn from the doorway. I turned around to see Bella walking towards me. She looked so beautiful. "Hey" I smiled.

~Bella point of view~

** Two months later**

I was so happy to be better. With my little Renesmee in my arms. Jake was mowing my Dad's lawn for twenty-one dollars. We needed the money right now. He would be back in a few minutes though. Renesmee giggled at me as I made a goofy face at her. My cell phone began to ring. I looked at the name. It wasn't someone I've received a phone call from in a while. "Hey Mike." I said as I answered the phone. It was my old friend from Forks high school. He was the only one who didn't show up to my wedding. That wasn't his fault though. He wasn't feeling well, and was sick. Plus he had moved to North Dakota. I didn't want him worrying about it and drag himself up here so I just didn't invite him. But let me tell you I did feel horrible about it! He didn't even know Jake and me were dating let alone married, or parents! "Hey. Bella? Bella Swan?" He stuttered. He sounded the same, just his voice was a little deeper. "Yeah." I replied as I carried sleeping Renesmee into her nursery. "Okay. Hi. I wanted to let you know I am back in Forks." He explained. "Oh really? That's great!" I exclaimed as I laid Nessie in her crib. I turned on the lamp an then turned on the baby monitor. "Yeah. I had met a girl down in North Dakota named Cheryl. We were together a couple months. I think at least four. I've been in Washington for sometime now. I think a month or two . But I wasn't in Forks. I was in Seattle, I just moved to Forks two days ago." He jabbered. Boy can he talk! "Oh awesome." I smiled. "Yeah. I moved to Forks because we broke up. She said she needed to live up her dream of being a Nurse. So she had to leave me to go to college. She also said her and I didn't fit each other. Uh Bella.. I know we just started talking again and all but. Do you want maybe...go on a date with me?" He asked. I gasped. Okay now I had to tell him about Jacob and me being married. This is going to be hard since so much has changed since last year.. "Actually Mike, I'm married." I heard him gasp from the other line. "To who?" He asked. "Jacob. Jacob Black."I replied. "Oh well I'm sorry to bother you. I will..uh text you later. Bye"He said then I heard the phone hang up. Jacob walked in the door. He had grass stain on his tan shorts. "Hey babe. How was your day?" I asked him. He looked exhausted. "Okay. I ended up mowing up your Dads backyard too. But its all alright."He said as he plopped down on this couch. I kissed him real quick. "Bella, I've got to tell you something."He sighed. Oh no...He isn't breaking up with me, right? "Yeah babe. What is it?" I sat up and leaned closer to him. "The Cullens, and I are meeting the others." When he said "the others" that meant the other evil Vampires who tried to kill me. And who were on our territory and shouldn't be. "What No Jacob! You can't!"I cried. "Bells I have no choice!"He insisted. I looked up at him eye to eye. Tears filled my eyes. "Jake, I can't loose you!"I pouted. "Baby, You wont loose me. Were only talking."He exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7:The Volturi

It was the next day. I had finally convinced Jacob to let me come and let Nessie stay with Emily. We stood in the woods waiting like Alice had seen in her vision. We stood there waiting and waiting. The pack was phased. The Cullens were in front of us ready to fight. All of sudden we heard a twig break.  
I turned around to see an army of Vampires. "We come in peace"Carlisle said raising his hands in the air. A blonde haired girl stepped in front of the others. A man with short brown hair like who was in Alice vision went up with her. The Blonde haired girl had on a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, with tight skinny jeans. The guy was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt and jeans. The girl tilted her head to the side then let it fall back to normal. "Who are you?"She asked. "I am Carlisle, and this is my family." See I told you they considered me family. :) Smiles. "Their names?"The guy said. "This is my wife Esme. And this is my Daughters Rose, and Alice. These are my Sons Edward, Emmett, And Jasper."Carlisle explained. The girl nodded towards the pack. I wonder if they knew about werewolves."They are our family too. Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah,and Paul, and Jacob." "You forgot someone"The guy said staring at me. "This is our Daughter Bella."Carlisle lied. "Now who are you?"Rose demanded. Emmett put his arm around her as if he was trying to calm her down which he probably was. Rose has a bad temper and an attitude. But she can be nice when she wants too. "I am Thomas. This is my mate Delilah."The guy said. "Do you realize that your on our land?" Jacob asked angrily. "No. We didn't know that." Delilah grinned. Why was she grinning? Dang hang! Just then Alice froze. "THE VOLTURI! Their coming!"Alice screamed. "Who?"Carlisle asked. "Jane, Alec. That's all I can see right now. And their almost here!"Alice replied.

A few minutes later Jane, and her twin Alec showed up walking through the woods. "Hello. What do we have here?"She asked. "Hello, Jane, It seems we have some New Vampires, invading our land." Esme explained. "I know. That's why I've came."Jane said. She locked her eyes on the others. "Why are you here?"Jane asked them. "We didn't know this land has been taken"Thomas declared. "You didn't answer her question"Alec snapped. "Their making an army! They hurt me!"A young girl cried from in back. She ran up to the front. She looked maybe thirteen fourteen. "Pain"Jain smiled staring at Delilah. Delilah fell backwards screaming in pain. "You must leave, or else you will be sorry. The Volturi does not give second chances."Alec warned. "No. Never"Thomas hissed. Jane's turned her head and stared at Thomas. "Do me the honors Alec?"Jane grinned. Just then Alec raised his arms and dark fog flew around Thomas. Thomas began gagging, then fell silent to the ground. "Everyone come with me, except for the Cullens and their..._group" _Jane ordered. Just then everyone left. "See I told you we'll win" Jacob whispered in my ear.

** THE END**

* * *

**(Authors note: I will be making another sequel to this fan fiction, after I finish my other fan fiction Renesmee and Jacob! I haven't planned anything out about it yet, so I'm not sure how it will go yet or an****ything. I just wanted to let you know!)**


End file.
